Athena's Fury
by Suzotchka1
Summary: Athena's finally had enough, but someone can't get enough of her .... UPDATED! CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

  
Athena's Fury  
By Lt_Athena  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Battlestar Galactica and its related characters are not mine. They are owned by Glen A. Larson. This storyline was inspired by events on the show. No copyright infringement of any kind is intended. This is just for fun. This story is not to be republished, retransmitted, etc., without express consent of the author. Please direct all feedback to Lt_Athena@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
It had been a long day and Athena was happy to be leaving the bridge. Lately her work there had been less then ... fulfilling. She yearned to be out among the stars; she yearned to be a true warrior. Being on the Galactica's reserve squadron was a step in the right direction, but the training and the classes were just too few and far between. Once a secton, in addition to her other duties, she would report to class or the landing bay along with the other members of the reserve squadron, for practice and updates.  
  
Only one day out of every secton she had something to look forward to. After the destruction she had agreed that she would accept temporary bridge duty. Athena agreed to this only to please her father; it was not where she wanted to spend her career. She understood how hard it was on her father to have Apollo out there in his viper every day, defending the Galactica; and she wanted to try and ease his worries. Especially after the death of her brother Zac and her mother Ila.  
  
But what wasn't clear was just how long she was expected to be unhappy. How long did she need to trade off her happiness in exchange for her father's peace of mind? When could she start putting herself first?  
  
Athena had just heard the door swoosh close behind her when Colonel Tigh walked up to her.  
  
Smiling he said, "Long day, Athena?"  
  
Rubbing her temples she replied, "Yes. You could say that."  
  
Becoming serious Tigh said, "Between you and I, I know that you're unhappy with bridge duty. I'll do everything I can to make things better for you."  
  
"Thank you, Colonel. I'm glad that someone is interested in my happiness."  
  
Placing a hand on her shoulder he responded, "Athena, your father is too. Adama's just scared of losing you and Apollo. He's just doing what he thinks is right."  
  
Athena shook her head. "But he never asks me what it is that I want. He and Apollo always assume they know what's in my best interest." Trying to smile she continued, "I'm just glad that the reserve squadron is meeting tomorrow. It's about the only thing right now that I have to look forward to."  
  
"Um, you haven't heard the news concerning reserve squadron?" Tigh nervously asked.  
  
Athena's blue eyes widened. "No, what news?"  
  
"I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I guess I have no choice now." Taking a deep breath Tigh continued," The reserve squadron has been selected to fly with Blue Squadron on a two day training mission."  
  
Athena's face lit up with excitement. "That's great!" Then noticing his face she added, "Isn't it?"  
  
"There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Athena, your name isn't on that list. You won't be flying in that training mission."   
  
"What? Why not?"   
  
"We're short on bridge staff this week due to the Telarian flu that has been going around," Tigh replied.  
  
Athena shook her head in disbelief. "So you're telling me that no one from the bridge who is on the reserve squadron will be going on that mission? Is that correct?"   
  
"Umm , well ....," Tigh began to say.  
  
She was furious! "What you're trying to say is that I'M the only one who won't be going on that training mission, right? Frack!" she said, hitting her fist against the bulkhead. "Why is Father doing this to me?! Rigel, Dietra and Brie all have more flight time then I do!"  
  
Tigh was at a loss. He knew how important becoming a warrior was to Athena. He also knew that Adama and Apollo were very overprotective of her. He himself may not agree with their methods, but he knew better than to confront the Commander with this subject. "I'm sorry Athena," was all he could say.  
  
Turning around to look at him she said, "It's not your fault. I appreciate the support that you've given me. But this isn't your fight - it's mine. And I have to deal with this right here and now. I can't let this go any further. Do you know where my father is right now?"  
  
"I believe he is in his quarters at the moment conferring with Starbuck and Apollo."  
  
"Thank you," Athena said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Good luck." Tigh thought, *May the Lords of Kobol be with them all. I have never seen Athena more furious and more determined in her life. It looks like that family is in for another shake up.*  
=============================================================================  
  
Adrenaline was coursing through Athena's body as she approached her father's quarters. She paced outside the door for a few moments, trying to get her thoughts together. She was so mad at them, but she needed to do this the right way. On the other hand, maybe it would be better if she didn't keep her fury in check this one time. *Well, here goes.*  
  
The conversation came to a stop when Athena unceremoniously entered Adama's quarters. All three men turned and looked up at her expecting her usual smile. Instead they found pure hurt and pain echoed in her eyes.  
  
"Athena, what's wrong?" Adama asked.  
  
"Sis, what's up?" Apollo followed.  
  
"I think you know what this is about father," Athena said angrily.  
  
Adama sighed. "Please, Athena. Give an old man a break and refresh my memory."  
  
"Why am I the only member of the reserve squadron who will not be going on the two day training mission with Blue Squadron?"  
  
Adama looked at Apollo who looked at Starbuck.  
  
"I want an answer!"  
  
All three of them stood up and headed into the living area. "Athena, calm down," Adama said, walking over to his daughter.  
  
"Not until you answer me!"  
  
"Athena, that is no way to speak to father," Apollo admonished her.  
  
She turned to Apollo and said, "Apollo, stay out of this. You and I are going to have a talk as soon as I'm finished." Refocusing her attention on her father she continued, "Well father?"  
  
"Athena, we're simply too short handed on the bridge at the moment. We really can't spare you," Adama replied sympathetically. He knew how much his daughter wanted to be a warrior, but he just wasn't ready to lose her yet. Being on the bridge was the safest place for her.   
  
"I'm not buying it father. If you can't spare me, then you can't spare Rigel or Dietra either. Yet, they're going on the mission and I'm not. So stop lying to me father!"  
  
"Sis, you've got to calm down. Where is all this coming from? This is no way to ....," Apollo started to say.  
  
"Shut up, Apollo!" Athena yelled. "For the first time in one yahren, I'm going to say what I came here to say." Turning to her father she began to finally let out everything, "When are you going to see me as the woman I am? I am not a child who needs to be protected like a porcelain doll! Do you even care what I want? Or are you just humoring me? You promised me that I'd be temporarily assigned to the bridge. And now it seems like it's my permanent job! You must know by now that I am not happy there. I want to be a warrior; I want to fly!"  
  
"I've never had any favorites....," Adama tried to get a word in.   
  
Athena was holding back tears as she angrily said, "Don't play that game with me father. Because everyone here knows that Apollo has been, and always will be, your favorite child. You were always so busy with the Galactica that you never made any time for me. All those missed novayahrens and special times in my life. You can't ever get that back! You weren't there when I graduated from the Academy. The most important day of my life and my father and brother," Athena paused to glare at Apollo, "weren't there. You're so proud of Apollo and Zac. All I wanted was the same pride to be reflected in your eyes when you talked about me. All my life you've always made me feel second best. Tell me father, did you ever REALLY want a daughter?"  
  
Standing in front of her brother Athena yelled, "And you Apollo! You're always trying to protect me from everything! Must you always intrude and interfere in my life? Why do you always have to be my big brother instead of being my friend? I know you were closer to Zac then you were to me. You always treated me as an ... obligation; a responsibility. Never as an equal. Sometimes I think you wish that I had died instead of Zac."  
  
Making her way over to Starbuck, who had tried to look invisible over in the corner of the room she started, "On the day of the destruction, you asked me to get sealed to you. When I asked you for more time because I just lost my mother and brother, you turned your back on me - you walked away when I needed you the most. Then I find you - only microns later - kissing Cassie. It's pretty obvious that you never really loved me. I was just something for you to use. Nothing but a prop to play with until something better came along to occupy your time."  
  
Athena turned away as complete silence descended upon the room. Turning back to face them she lowered her voice, "I've said what I've came here to say. You can consider this my resignation from my bridge duty. And if this is the treatment and support that I'm going to get from my family, consider this my resignation from that too." She had no sooner walked out of Adama's quarters when the tears that she had been holding back began to fall. *I wasn't saying this to hurt anyone. I was doing it because I couldn't let their behavior go on any longer,* Athena said to herself. *I have to find Sheba. I need someone to talk to; someone who will understand.* Wiping away her tears, Athena made her way to Sheba's quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside Adama's quarters ....   
  
"I can't believe Athena acted that way!" Apollo yelled. "She has taken being a Brat to a whole new level!"  
  
Adama held up his hand to stop his son from continuing. "We've hurt your sister. I think she's been trying to subtly tell us this for a while. We just haven't been very good listeners."  
  
"Father, surely you know that I never wished that Athena died on Caprica. You know I love her," Apollo said, suddenly overwhelmed with concern for his sister.  
  
"I know Apollo. Just as I never wished that I had a son in her place," Adama said solemnly.   
  
"Should I go after her?" Starbuck offered.  
  
"No. I'm sure she's headed straight for Sheba's quarters," Apollo began. "Let's give her some time." Turning to Starbuck he added, "But I would like to know the story behind you asking my sister to get sealed; and why this is the first I'm hearing of it."  
  
"Umm," Starbuck started to say. "Well, look at the time. I've got a date with Cassie in 15 centons. Sorry, but I have to go." Starbuck headed towards the door when he suddenly found Apollo blocking his way. Smiling, Apollo said, "I think you can spare us a few microns."  
  
=============================================================================  
  
The corridors that led Athena to Sheba's quarters were empty. Everyone was most likely at the latest triad match. Since Apollo's team wasn't playing tonight, Athena knew she could find Sheba in her quarters. Sheba was like a sister to her; much in the same way that Serina was. They had both been through so much; both losing their mother to the Cylon's destruction. Athena was so deep in thought, that when she rounded the next corner she literally ran into a man coming the other way.  
  
She tried to move around him, but he persisted and held onto her arms. "Please, miss! You have to help me!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Athena asked.  
  
"My name is Atreus. My daughter is injured. Please, you have to help her!" he yelled.  
  
"Did you call Life Center?"   
  
"Yes! But they're taking too long! Please come with me!"  
  
Nodding, Athena said, "Of course I'll help you. Show me where your daughter is."  
  
Atreus led Athena through the deserted, winding corridors and down a few levels. Finally, he pushed Athena in front of him and said, "Down there. She's down there!" Athena bolted down the stairs; the ABC's of her medical training running through her mind. Except when she reached the bottom, no one was there.   
  
Looking back up at Atreus she said, "What kind of joke is this? There's no one here!"  
  
Slowly descending the stairs he replied, "I'm sorry to have to do it this way Athena, but I knew that you wouldn't talk to me otherwise."  
  
Trapped with her back to the wall, Athena had no where else to run. "Who are you and how do you know me?"  
  
"My name really is Atreus. And what I'm about to tell you might shock you. But I assure you that it is the truth." Pausing he added, "I am your father."  
  
END PT 1  
  



	2. None

  
  
  
  
  
Athena stared at the stranger in disbelief. "What?"   
  
Atreus repeated, "I am your father."  
  
"What kind of felgercarb is this? You are NOT my father!" she yelled. "I am the daughter of Commander Adama!"  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Extending a hand towards Athena he continued, "I can prove it. Come with me; let's talk for a while."  
  
"NO! I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't believe a word you've said!"   
  
Sighing, Atreus said, "You can yell and scream all you want Athena. We are so far down in the ship, that only robotic maintenance crews come through here. You will come with me. Now."  
  
"NO!"  
  
As he descended the last few steps, Athena made a move and tried to bolt past him. Atreus grabbed her by the arms and spun her around to look him in the eyes. It was then Athena noticed that his eye coloring was the same as hers - a soft, piercing blue. Quickly she realized that no one else in her family had her eye color. Not her father or her mother. Not Apollo or Zac. Come to think of it, she'd never seen a family member who did have blue eyes.   
  
Pushing those thoughts away, Athena reached out and slapped him as hard as she could, forcing him to release her, then turned and started to run up the stairs.   
  
Recovering quickly, Atreus caught Athena by her legs and she fell face first, instantly hitting her head against the step. Dragging her back down, he turned her over only to find her unconscious. Her forehead was cut open, causing blood to trickle down the side of her face. Pushing back her hair, he also found a lump on the side of her head.   
  
"I didn't want to do it this way daughter, but you've left me no other options. We will do this the hard way," Atreus said aloud. He quickly picked Athena up and headed down the corridor to a deserted room and sealed them in.  
=============================================================================  
Adama's quarters.  
  
"Father," Apollo started, "I'm really worried about Athena."  
  
Adama walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "So am I Apollo. She was so hurt and angry when she left here. But your sister has a good head on her shoulders. So I have to believe that she is fine and that she's just taking some time for herself."  
  
"Athena usually goes to Sheba's when she's upset about something. But Sheba hasn't seen her." Worried, Apollo turned to face his father. "I think we should put out a ship wide alert for her."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little extreme considering what your sister said about us not interfering in her life?" Adama asked.  
  
Apollo looked his father in the eye. "I know what she said father. Believe me, I heard every word loud and clear, but better safe then sorry. I'd feel better knowing she was okay. Please?"  
  
Sighing Adama nodded. "Agreed. Go ahead Apollo. But tell security to observe her and report back. They are not to approach her."  
  
"Understood sir."  
=============================================================================  
Atreus quickly dumped Athena onto the cold steel floor of the barren room. He began talking aloud to no one in particular. "You're making my life difficult, daughter, but I don't mind. It'll be nice just to have you in my life. I'm going to show Adama that I'm a much better father then he's been to you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. "   
  
Walking over to a small trunk in the corner of the room, Atreus began to set up a video-link; one that would bypass the usual comm system and would be untraceable. "Even though he doesn't deserve it, I'm going to let Adama know that you are safe here with me. Just a quick note though, okay honey," he paused to look back at Athena. "Then we can spend some time catching up. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."  
  
After a few centons, the video-link was ready, "Patch me through to Commander Adama...."  
  
Adama and Apollo were in the Commander's quarters when the video link chimed.   
  
"Receive," Adama said, walking over to the comm unit.   
  
"Hello Commander Adama."  
  
"I don't believe I know you. Is there something I can do for you?" Adama asked. Apollo approached his father and stood close enough to him to see the monitor but out of site of the caller.   
  
"My name is Atreus." Pausing he added, "You don't remember me do you?"  
  
Adama shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to know you?"  
  
"You don't remember me from Caprica?" Atreus asked.  
  
Adama thought for a micron and replied, "I'm sorry sir, I really don't have time to play guessing games. We are in the middle of a family emergency."  
  
"That's what I'm calling about."  
  
Adama became concerned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Athena is with me," Atreus stated as a matter of fact.  
  
Struggling to keep from raising his voice Adama asked, "What do you mean Athena is with you? Where exactly is she?"   
  
Apollo moved to confront Atreus, but Adama held up a hand to stop him.   
  
Smiling Atreus continued, "You don't have to pretend anymore Adama. Athena finally knows that I am her father. I told her today."  
  
"What do you mean 'pretend anymore'? What have you done with my daughter?" Adama demanded.  
  
Atreus yelled back. "I told you, *I* am Athena's father!" Running a hand through his hair he continued, "You can't possible tell me that Ila never told you about our affair?"  
  
Adama stared blankly at the screen. He managed to choke out, "I don't believe you."  
  
Impatiently Atreus said, "Well wake up old man because it's the truth! All you have to do is look me in the eyes and you can see for yourself. Athena has the same eye coloring as I do. None of you, including Ila herself, had blue eyes."  
  
Adama didn't want to argue with this man right now. All he wanted was to know that his daughter was safe. "Please ... let me speak to Athena," Adama begged.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't," Atreus replied.  
  
"If she won't talk to me then at least let me see her. Please, I'm begging you!" Adama asked.  
  
Reluctantly Atreus stepped away from the camera. Adjusting the camera with his hand he tilted the lens downward to where Athena lay on the floor.  
  
Adama motioned for Apollo to quickly stand next to him before Atreus returned. Father and son both gasped with horror at what the camera revealed. The room was dark, but they could clearly make out Athena. It looked as if she had been haphazardly thrown to the floor of a cramped, barren room. She landed on her back and her face was tilted towards the camera. They could see a bad laceration above her left eye which was oozing blood, leaving a trail down the side of her face. She also had some bruises and looked very pale. But what worried them more was that she was unconscious.  
  
As the camera moved, Apollo took up his position off to the side. His blood boiled with anger, but he had to keep calm for the moment.   
  
When Atreus' face appeared on the screen again, Adama tried to remain in control and asked, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"She wouldn't willingly come with me, so I had to .... persuade her."  
  
"She needs medical treatment," Adama was quick to point out.  
  
"Athena will be fine. I know how to take care of my daughter!" Atreus yelled back. "I'll contact you later. Right now I need to spend some time with Athena. You've kept us apart long enough." With that, he ended the connection.  
  
Adama just stood there staring blankly at the screen.  
  
Walking over to his father Apollo put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."  
  
"Oh Athena," Adama mumbled.   
  
Leading his father over to the living area, Apollo made him sit on the sofa. He hadn't seen his father this devastated since the destruction of their homeworld. "I'm going to contact security and put out a fleetwide search for her. Then I'm going to find Colonel Tigh and Starbuck." Apollo hated leaving his father like this, but the longer they waited to act, the chances of finding Athena grew slimmer. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He ran out of the room thinking, *Please hold on Athena. I'm going to find you. I promise.*  
  
Adama sat in the silence of his quarter and let the tears fall. "By the Lords of Kobol, please protect her."  
=============================================================================  
After powering down the video link, Atreus returned his attention to Athena. Walking over to her, he picked her up and placed her on the cot he had set up earlier that day in preparation of their arrival. Atreus gently tried to shake her awake, to no avail. He noted that Athena's head wound was still bleeding. Getting up, he opened another bag, took out the supplies he needed and returned to her side. "Don't worry about the cut, honey. Daddy's going to make it all better. I promise."   
  
He awkwardly placed a sterile bandage across the laceration and then taped it into place. Digging through the bag again, Atreus produced a hypodermic needle. Then, rolling up Athena's sleeve, he injected her. Leaning in, he kissed her on the side of her cheek. "That'll make you feel much better."  
=============================================================================  
Adama's quarters 45 centons later.  
  
Apollo replayed Atreus' message for Tigh and Starbuck. "The message is untraceable and there are no distinguishing background noises or clues to help us narrow down where he is holding Athena. We believe that she is still somewhere on the Galactica, as no one has reported seeing her on any of the transports heading off ship."  
  
Apollo continued, "I have security checking the Officers Club, the Rejuvenation Center, etc. I want to do a ship wide search for her, but we have to limit it to only a few people that we can trust. So Starbuck, it'll be you, me, Sheba, Bojay and Boomer."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Starbuck began. "But I have a question that may be a little ... awkward to ask."  
  
Adama nodded in understanding. "You want to know if there is any chance that Athena is not my daughter."  
  
Starbuck looked down into his hands and nodded, embarrassed for even asking such a question.  
  
"Starbuck ...," Apollo started to say.  
  
But Adama held up a hand. "No, Apollo. It's alright. This is a question that needs asking and it deserves an answer. There is always a chance that she's not Starbuck. As much as I don't want to believe that Ila would have had an affair, I have to admit that it is a possibility. I would be lying if I said otherwise. I've always believed in the love that Ila and I shared and as far as I am concerned, Athena is my daughter. I know in my heart that she is my daughter. I know that Ila never had an affair with another, we were that deeply in love. I know that she wouldn't take her vows made at the Seal lightly. But we are only human. And we aren't perfect." Pausing, he continued on. "I can honestly say that Ila never mention anyone by the name of Atreus to me. And if she did have an affair, I believe that I would've found out."  
  
Apollo approached his father. "Mother loved you very much. And I know that she never would've had an affair. Athena is your daughter."  
  
"But you have to be realistic also. I was often gone for up to a yahren at a time. Maybe Ila got lonely and needed some companionship. Tell me, did he look at all familiar to you Apollo?" Adama asked.  
  
"No, not at all. What about you Starbuck?"   
  
Starbuck groaned. This wasn't a question he wanted to answer. He was afraid that answering it would lend credibility to Atreus' story.   
  
"Starbuck?" Apollo repeated the question.  
  
"Don't hate me for this, buddy. But the answer is yes. I remember him."  
  
END PT 2  



	3. None

  
  
  
  
  
  
"He used to come over to the house whenever Adama was away." Looking up at Apollo he continued, "I can't believe that you don't recognize him Apollo."  
  
Apollo was at a loss for words. *Could it be that what Atreus said is true? Athena really is his daughter?* He thought for a micron, trying to force a memory of Atreus, but none came.   
  
"He was at one of Athena's novayahren parties. He gave her an oregg bracelet," Starbuck said, deflated. "I'm sorry. I wish I could say that I didn't remember him. I don't want to make it seem like I'm on his side."  
  
Tigh moved closer to Starbuck. "You were only speaking the truth Starbuck. Besides, I know I've seen his face before too."  
  
"Where?" Adama asked.  
  
"I'm almost positive that he served on the Caprican Council." Pausing, he continued, "Which would explain how Ila and Atreus knew each other since she was a member of The Council also."  
  
"Which means that there would be some information on him in the database," Adama said as he motioned for Tigh to join him at the flatscreen.  
  
Apollo dejectedly sat down next to Starbuck.   
  
"Don't worry Apollo, everything's going to work out. We're going to find Athena. This whole mess will be cleared up real soon."  
  
Apollo shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening, Starbuck! My sister is being held captive by some crazy person who claims to be her real father." Lowering his voice he continued, "Only the Lords know how badly she's been injured. You saw the tape. You saw how pale she looked. She's my sister and I should've been able to protect her."  
  
"Apollo, you can't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. You couldn't have seen this coming. None of us could." Starbuck added, "You're not the only one who's feeling guilty."  
  
"I guess we're all guilty of making her feel a little left out," Apollo said sadly. "I wish she were here."   
  
*So do I buddy. So do I,* Starbuck thought, as he put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "We're gonna find her. I promise you. Sheba and Bojay are already headed back in from patrol. They're going to meet up with us in about one centar. So lets come up with a plan of attack before they get here. This way we can just head out."  
  
Looking up at Starbuck, Apollo said, "Let's break out the holomaps and get to work."  
=============================================================================  
Athena groaned and tried to open her eyes. Blinking a few times, she was barely able to make out a figure hovering over her.  
  
"Father?" she called out weakly.  
  
She felt someone pick up her hand and just by touch she knew it wasn't Adama.  
  
"Don't be frightened Athena. I'm here," Atreus said.  
  
She pulled her hand back. "No, I want my father!"  
  
"Athena, please let me explain," Atreus began.  
  
It was all coming back to her now. Atreus claimed to be her father. He also caused her to fall down the stairs. By the throbbing in her head, she realized it must've been a hard fall. So why did her arm hurt then?   
  
"Where in Hades am I?"  
  
"You're safe."  
  
Athena tried to sit up, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. As it was, the room was dark and whatever she could distinguish, she saw in double. *Great,* she thought. *Now your family is never going to let you out of their sight again. Apollo's really going to be your protector now! Good going Athena.*  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked wearily.  
  
"I only want you to know the truth. I didn't make you fall down those stairs!" Atreus shouted. When he saw Athena raise her hand to her head in pain, he realized his voice was too loud. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I know your head hurts and I'll try not to do that again."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're my daughter. I want us to spend some time together. We need to get to know each other," Atreus replied.  
  
"I am not your daughter!"  
  
"I know this is hard for you to believe, but it's the truth." Sighing, Atreus continued, "Once you listen to what I have to say, I'll let you go. I promise."  
  
"Fine. Then say what you need to say and let me go!"  
  
Atreus began, "Ila and I met on the Caprican Council 24 yahrens ago. Adama was away so much and she was all alone raising Apollo and Zac. Your mother and I hit it off immediately. At first, we were just very good friends. We would go for long walks, have lunch together or just sit and talk until all hours of the night. Ila and I grew closer together with the passage of time and one day ... it happened. We crossed the threshold and became lovers."  
  
Athena tried to hide her disgust. Just the thought of her mother with this man made her stomach churn. *I know mother wouldn't have an affair. She was an honorable woman who loved father very much. No matter how lonely she was, she would never cheat on him. Right?* she said to herself.  
  
"Nine months after that night, you were born. Adama knew he wasn't the father of Ila's child. He loved Ila and agree to take her back on the condition that he raise you as his own child. I tried to fight for custody of you, but Adama is a very influential man and he blocked my every attempt. We finally came to an agreement which basically stated that I would not interfere in your life in exchange for the chance to visit you from time to time. I would also receive pictures and updates on your accomplishments."  
  
"Then why don't I remember you?"   
  
"Do you remember receiving an oregg bracelet for your eighth novayahren?"  
  
Nodding, Athena said, "Yes. Mother said it was from ...," she stopped in horror as she recalled her mothers exact words. "She said it was from my father."  
  
Atreus looked down at Athena and smiled.  
=============================================================================  
Adama's quarters.  
  
Apollo, Boomer and Starbuck sat around the table looking at a holomap of the Galactica.  
  
"Why don't we start by eliminating where we know Athena isn't," Apollo began.  
  
"Well," Starbuck began. "Cross off the OC, the Rejuvenation Center, and the Launch Bays."  
  
"You can also cross off any public or private place Officers would hang out, on duty or otherwise," Boomer added. "Besides, Athena hasn't been back to the Rejuvenation Center since the fire."  
  
Apollo looked up at Boomer. "I didn't know that," he said softly.  
  
"She didn't want anyone to know."  
  
Looking away Apollo thought, *That's just one more thing I couldn't protect her from.* Apollo with renewed determination to rescue his sister, looked at the holomap. "If you wanted to kidnap someone, where on this ship could you hold them without being discovered?"  
  
"If we're stating the obvious, I'd want some place private; off the beaten path. Some place I knew like the back of my hand," Starbuck said.  
  
Boomer nodded. "You would need some place where you could come and go easily without raising suspicion."   
  
Apollo had an idea. "What about the old storage compartments below deck? Sections Alpha 52 to Delta 38?"   
  
"Can civilians get down there?" Boomer asked.  
  
"They can if they know what they're doing. And this guy certainly does," Starbuck said.  
  
Apollo sighed. "That still leaves us ten decks and over two hundred compartments. It would take days to cover the whole territory." He slammed his fist on the table in anger and walked out to the living area. "Damn it Athena, where are you?" he whispered to himself.  
  
The door to Adama's quarters slid open to reveal Sheba and Bojay. Bojay immediately walked over to Boomer and Starbuck to get the latest update. Sheba debated whether or not to approach Apollo. He was leaning against the wall with a distraught look on his face. She knew Apollo was never forthcoming with his emotions. Right now though, she could read him like a book. Apollo was afraid he'd just lost another member of his family and was blaming himself. Sheba knew he would refuse any comfort she tried to give him at the moment, but she still felt she should let him know she was here for him.   
  
Walking over to him she said, "Apollo?"  
  
"Hi Sheba."  
  
She lightly put a hand on his arm. "I know you're worried; we all are. We are going to find Athena."  
  
Silently, Apollo nodded at Sheba.  
  
"How's your father taking all this?" she asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected considering Athena's been missing for 20 centars."   
  
Sheba opened her mouth to reply when Commander Adama walked into the room. "Sheba," he said extending his hand towards her.  
  
Sheba took his hand and then warmly embraced him. "Commander. How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm worried, but I'm doing okay." Moving closer to her he whispered, "I'm more worried about Apollo."  
  
"So am I. I promise to keep a close eye on him."  
  
"Thank you," Adama replied.  
  
"Father, did the database reveal anything on Atreus?"   
  
Adama shook his head no. "Just the basics. Born and raised on Caprica; parents died when he was twenty four; no siblings. He was a biochemist and philosopher and joined the Caprician Council when he was thirty. His name is on the register as being a survivor from Caprica. It just doesn't say what he's been up to the last 1 1/2 yahrens."  
  
Apollo mumbled, "Another dead end." As he moved away from the wall, he shifted into warrior mode again. "Now that everyone is here, lets split up into two teams. Sheba, Starbuck and I will take decks alpha and beta. Boomer, you and Bojay take gamma and delta. Everyone has a porta-link so the teams can keep in touch. If you find anything - even something remotely suspicious, contact me. Everyone understand?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Good. Lets go find Athena."  
  
END PT 3  



	4. None

10 centars later, Adama's quarters  
  
Adama wearily made his way back to the sofa. Apollo had just reported in; there was still no sign of Atreus or Athena. *What if they never find any leads? What if Athena is dead?* he thought to himself. *NO! I can't think like that. I would know if my daughter were dead, I would feel it in my heart. Athena is alive and just waiting to be found. Apollo will find her.*  
  
Picking up an old photo album, Adama began to thumb through the pages, thoughts of his children filling his mind. He came across Apollo's first baby picture. It was taken mere centons after his birth. Ila was holding Apollo and Adama was standing proudly at her side. Picking up the picture, he remembered it as if it was yesterday. The birth of his first child. An overwhelming sense of love and pride washed over him as he recalled holding Apollo for the first time.   
  
Returning the picture to the book, Adama turned a few more pages and found a picture of Zac. Once again, the photo was taken mere centons after his birth. Another proud day in his life. Adama had taken some time off to be with his family. He had watched Apollo take his first steps, utter his first word and wanted to be there when Zac did the same. Turning the page, Adama came across a picture of Zac taken one yahren before his death. Gently tracing his fingers across the image, Adama remembered the pain he felt when Zac had died and the loss he still felt to this day.   
  
Coming across a picture of Athena at five yahrens old, Adama remembered the day Ila told him she wanted another child. He wasn't so sure. Raising two sons was already a handful. Adama was content with what he had, but he knew how much Ila wanted a daughter.   
  
When Ila told him she was pregnant, it was during a difficult time in their life. Adama was already second in command aboard the Galactica and preparing to leave for a one yahren tour of duty. Apollo was only four and Zac was almost two. He had reservations to begin with about leaving Ila alone with the two children. But now that she was pregnant again, he didn't feel right about leaving his family. He had voiced his concerns to Ila one night and she simply said that he needed to go. She knew from the moment she had married him what she was getting into and that it might come down to her raising the children alone for a time. She had accepted that fact a long time ago and that she and the children would be fine.  
  
It had been too early in the pregnancy to determine the sex of the child, but Ila was positive she was carrying a girl. She told Adama that it just 'felt different'. Ila also asked that the child be named Athena. To which he remembered replying, "Whatever you wish, my love."  
  
Adama wasn't present when Athena was born. He remembered receiving a message from Ila congratulating him on becoming a father of a beautiful baby girl. Later that night, Ila had a video-link established to the Galactica from her hospital bed. Adama couldn't be there to hold Athena, a pain he has always deeply regretted. But this had been the next best thing. His daughter was absolutely beautiful. She had gorgeous blue eyes and a full head of black hair. Apollo and Zac also crammed their way into the video-link. Zac had turned two five sectars ago and was so proud to be a big brother. He promised Adama that he would help take care of his baby sister and play with her a lot. Apollo told Adama that he would take good care of the family while he was gone. He promised to 'help and protect' his mother and baby sister. Adama told Apollo and Zac that he was very proud of both of them and that he would be home in time for Apollo's next novayahren in 3 sectars.   
  
With a heavy heart, he remembered the first time he held Athena. She was almost 4 sectars old by then. The tiny little girl screamed her lungs off the whole time he had held her; only settling down when she was returned to her mother's arms. Adama remembered thinking, *My own daughter doesn't even know me!* Ila knew her husband's thoughts and told him that Athena just needed to get used to Adama being around. But duty had called again and Adama was promoted to Commander of the Galactica and sent off on another mission. He never saw Athena take her first steps or heard her speak her first word.  
  
But all Athena ever had to do was flash her soft, piercing blue eyes at him and Adama was mush in her hands. Leaning back into the cushion, Adama reflected for a moment. Did he allow her to turn him to mush because he was trying to make up for all the times he couldn't be with her? Did he expect any more, or less, of her then he did Apollo and Zac?  
  
Shaking his head, Adama wondered where had that time gone? It seemed like just yesterday his children were just that - children. His thoughts quickly returned to the present when the video link chimed.  
=============================================================================  
Athena slipped in and out of consciousness; the pain in her head never dulling. Despite Atreus' earlier promise that he would release her, she still remained here. Wherever 'here' was she had no clue. Surely someone must have realized that she was missing by now. Although, she did resign from bridge duty, so no one would notice when she didn't show up for her regular shift. And the way she stormed out of her father's quarters, Athena was sure that no one would be coming to find her soon. They would wait until she calmed down a bit. Just how long had she been here anyway?  
  
Unable to sit up without the room spinning, she slowly rolled over onto her side. Now she was in a better position to observe Atreus. The room was dimly lit and what she could see, she still saw in double. Not a good sign. Athena knew that meant she had a concussion.   
  
*Could what Atreus said really be true? Could he really be my father?* Athena thought to herself. *No, stop thinking like that! Your father is the same one you've had your whole life. You are the daughter of Commander Adama. He is your real father.* But doubts kept creeping back into her mind. *Just because you don't remember him visiting the house doesn't mean he never did. You were young; all you wanted to do was play. But how would he know about the oregg bracelet if he wasn't there? And why would Mother say that it was from Father if she didn't mean Adama?*  
  
Athena sighed and raised her hand to her temple. Atreus heard her and came rushing to her side. "How do you feel Athena?"  
  
Rolling onto her back again she ignored his question, instead asking, "Why haven't you let me go yet?"  
  
Picking up her hand he replied, "Because you still don't believe that I'm your father."  
  
She quickly jerked her hand away. "You didn't say I had to believe you! All you said was that I needed to listen to what you had to say; and I did. Now please, let me go!"  
  
"Athena, you listened to what I said, but you didn't hear a word of it. You need time to let it sink it. I know that you still think Adama is your father and that I'm crazy. You think that I'm lying to you. But, sweetheart, I'm not."  
  
"Then why did it take so long for you to come forward?"  
  
Atreus smiled. "I didn't want to interfere in your life. You were happy and you had a good family. I had every intention of leaving you alone."  
  
"So why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I've seen how unhappy you've been for the last yahren. You've been keeping to yourself a lot lately, Athena. You've seemed depressed and extremely sad. I couldn't stand by and let you keep hurting. You are my daughter and I love you very much. I want you to be happy."  
  
"But what about my family?"  
  
"Apollo and Zac are still your brothers. They're just half-brothers now. Although I don't think that's going to stop Apollo from calling you 'Brat'."  
  
"How did you know ..."  
  
"Because he's always called you that. Although back then, I think he really meant it. Now, it's more of a term of endearment. It's just Apollo's way of saying he loves you."  
  
Athena whispered, "I know he loves me. Too much so sometimes"  
  
Atreus continued, "And, of course, there's Starbuck. He's still a member of your family, right? That part won't change. The only thing that's going to change is that Adama isn't going to be your father. I am. I'm not asking you to cut him out of your life, Athena. All I'm asking is that you make room for me. I know you look at me as the bad guy in all of this, but it's really not that way."  
  
"If I was such a horrible person, I would just stand by and let you be hurt by Adama. But I can't do that. I love you Athena. You're the only child I have and I won't deny that I'm your father any longer." Standing up he said, "In fact, I'm placing another call to Adama again, just to keep him up to date on how thing's are going. Why would I do that if I was such a bad person?"  
  
Athena was speechless. *Maybe he really is my father,* she thought.  
  
Turning onto her side, she watched Atreus power up the video-link. "Do you think I could speak to him?" Athena asked.  
  
"We'll see how the conversation goes, honey. I'll make sure he knows you're okay." Looking towards the video link he said, "Patch me through to Commander Adama."  
  
"Hello Adama."  
  
"Atreus," Adama said, trying to remain calm. "I want to see Athena."  
  
Looking back to where Athena laid, Atreus said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea right now."  
  
"Please. She doesn't even have to say anything. I just want to see for myself that she is all right," Adama pleaded.  
  
Knowing that Athena heard Adama's question and not wanting to be the bad guy, Atreus agreed. Walking to Athena, he helped her off the cot and over to the video link. As they walked he said, "I don't want you to say anything to him, do you understand me?"  
  
Athena nodded mutely.  
  
When Athena appeared on the monitor, Adama took heart. *She's alive. Thank the Lords.*  
  
"Make it quick Adama, before I change my mind," he heard Atreus say from off screen.  
  
Adama noted that she still looked pale and tired. Her hair had dried blood in it and it seemed like she was having trouble focusing. "Athena, we miss you and we love you. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. You are all right, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at Atreus, knowing that she wasn't allowed to answer any questions. But instead he indicated that she should nod yes. Looking back at Adama, she nodded.  
  
"Good. Boxey misses you very much and he wanted me to tell you that he can't wait until you can finish that bedtime story for him. He refuses to let anyone else finish it."   
  
Athena smiled as her eyes welled up with unshed tears.  
  
Adama didn't want to say that Apollo, Starbuck, Sheba and the others were out looking for her. He feared that would prompt Atreus to keep them on the run. Then they'd never have a chance of locating her. "I know we quarreled the other day, Athena. But I want you to know that all is forgiven and that I love you very much."  
  
A tear escaped and slipped down Athena's cheek. All caught up in her emotions she replied, "I love you too."   
  
That's when she felt it. Atreus moved in and smacked her across the face and onto the floor; knocking whatever strength she had out of her. "I told you not to speak to him!" he yelled at her.  
  
Adama could only watch in horror as Atreus smacked Athena. His heart dropped when he heard her cry out in pain and he realized there was nothing he could do to help her.  
  
Adama could no longer reign in his anger. "What kind of father would hurt his daughter, Atreus?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask yourself that question, Adama. Haven't YOU hurt Athena enough by not listening to her? By making her unhappy sitting up there on the bridge? By making her feel that anything she does doesn't measure up to what Apollo has achieved?"  
  
He looked at Adama with disgust. "You are to blame for Ila's death! She should've been here on the Galactica, but you made her stay on Caprica. You killed her and you killed your son, Zac! I'm not going to let you kill my daughter too. Athena is all I have left."  
  
Atreus momentarily looked down at Athena. Pointing at Adama he yelled, "You made me do this! This is all your fault! You drove me to this point!" Dragging Athena up off the floor, Atreus continued, "Take a good look at her Adama. Because this is the last time you're going to see Athena for a very long time!" He placed Athena squarely in front of the camera so Adama could see just how much pain he was forced to inflict on Athena.   
  
Her lip was split and blood ran down the side of her mouth. Adama could clearly make out the purplish fingerprints that were beginning to form a handprint on her face.   
  
Gathering what was left of her strength Athena muttered, "Goodbye, Adama," just before Atreus disconnected the link.  
  
Adama stared blankly into the view screen; not fully believing what he had just saw and heard. He silently wondered if Athena was really starting to believe Atreus' story and his heart broke with the thought that he could lose his daughter  
  
END PT 4  



	5. None

Apollo, Starbuck and the others had been searching for Athena for seventeen centars straight. None of them wanted to stop for a break, so they just kept at it. Adama had contacted the group and told them about Atreus' latest message. Apollo remembered the inflection in his father's voice when he said he thought Athena was beginning to believe Atreus' story. Although he feared for his sister, he couldn't allow this to cloud his judgment. *Just keep your emotions under control and focus on finding Athena,* he thought.   
  
Apollo looked up as Sheba came down the corridor. Shaking her head apologetically, she said, "Nothing."  
  
Coming up from behind Apollo, Starbuck also shook his head no. "Does anyone need to take a break?" he asked.  
  
"You two can take a break, but I want to keep going," Apollo replied.  
  
"It's not going to do Athena any good if you collapse from exhaustion before you find her. Lets just take a few centons to grab some rations and water. Then we'll continue," Sheba said.  
  
"Fine. But I'm only taking five centons then I'm starting the search again."  
  
Sheba sighed. *Well, five centons is better then none. At least he'll have a chance to eat something quick,* she thought.  
  
Apollo sat in the corridor and began to open his rations, not wanting to waste time. Starbuck sat across from him and Sheba sat next to Apollo.   
  
After a centon of silence Sheba said, "Aren't you going to eat anything Starbuck?"   
  
"No," he replied, "I just want to find Athena. I'm getting kind of worried."  
  
Shaking her head at Starbuck, she wanted him to know that this was not what Apollo needed to hear right now. She started to say something when she was cut off by Apollo.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you asked my sister to be sealed to you?"   
  
"I explained all this to you before Apollo."  
  
Apollo was clearly angry. Throwing down his rations, he stood up. "Well, maybe I want to hear it again."   
  
"Oh no, this can't be good,* Sheba thought.  
  
Starbuck rose to meet Apollo. "Well, maybe I don't feel like talking about it again right now!"  
  
Pointing a finger in Starbuck's face Apollo said, "You turned your back on Athena just when she needed you most! How could you do that to her? You kept telling me how much you loved her and how you would never hurt her!"  
  
"I walked away because she turned me down!"  
  
"She didn't turn you down! All she said was that she needed some time! TIME Starbuck, she said TIME!"  
  
Sheba rose and stood between the two men.   
  
Apollo continued his attack on Starbuck. "When Cain returned and Cassie asked you for time, that was okay with you! But when Athena asked, you left her! For Gods sake Starbuck - we had just lost our mother and Zac! Athena was totally devastated and needed time to mourn....."  
  
"All right that's enough! Both of you!" she yelled, pushing the two men apart. "Please explain to me how any of this is helping us find Athena?"  
  
Starbuck spoke first. "Sheba's right. We can have this conversation later."  
  
Apollo nodded. "We WILL continue this after we find Athena. Count on it."  
  
"All right you two, let's get moving." Bending down to pick up her uneaten rations she thought, *So much for a break.*  
=============================================================================  
Jerking Athena by the arm, Atreus moved her away from the video link and threw her down on the cot. Keeping a firm grip on her arm he yelled, "Adama made me do that! You know it was all his fault!"   
  
She groaned as the harshness of his voice pounded through her head.   
  
"We need to do something to stop that bleeding." Atreus stood and began looking for more medical supplies. Finding the sterile gauze, he knelt next to Athena and gently placed it against her mouth. "There we go."  
  
Athena was so tired but she managed to say, "Water. Can I have some water?"  
  
Atreus smiled. "Of course you can, honey." Reaching over to the bag, he produced a container of water. Lifting her head up, he slowly gave some to Athena until she indicated she had enough.  
  
"There you go now. Just lay back and relax Athena. Try to get some rest." Atreus watched as her eyes started to slowly close. "I was so proud when you didn't call Adama 'father'. I hope that means that you are beginning to accept me as your father." He sat and watched her for a few microns until he knew she was sleeping. Reaching down into the bag, he produced another hypodermic needle. Rolling up Athena's sleeve, he injected her once again. Kissing her on the side of her cheek he said, "That'll make you feel much better. One more shot and we'll be all done. I promise."  
  
He pushed back a stray lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "I know you miss Ila terribly. Never doubt that your mother would be very proud of you, Athena. She loved you very, very much. You held a very special place in her heart that not even Apollo or Zac could touch. Just remember her here," he placed a finger on her forehead, "and here," he pointed to her heart, "and she will always be with you."  
  
"I have to check on something important, Athena. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry, they won't find you." After he walked out the door, he turned and quickly sealed the room up again. Leaving Athena alone inside.  
=============================================================================  
Adama's quarters.  
  
Shaking his head, Adama looked over at Tigh. "I can't lose her Tigh. I just can't. I don't think I could survive losing another child."  
  
"Adama, she's alive and you have to take heart in that. Apollo will find her; she'll be back here soon."  
  
Adama had tears in his eyes. "She's my baby, Tigh. My little girl. I just want to hold her again and tell her how much I love her."  
  
Placing a hand on Adama's shoulder Tigh said, "She knows you love her."  
  
"You saw the last message Tigh. You saw the look in her eyes; the inflection in her voice as she said goodbye. It was as if she was saying goodbye forever. She didn't even call me 'Father'. I think she's beginning to believe Atreus and his stories."  
  
"Maybe she's just playing along with him and waiting for a chance to escape," Tigh replied, trying to keep Adama's hope alive. "Athena is strong. If she can find a way to escape, or to send a message, you know she will."  
  
Adama merely nodded in reply.  
  
"I know what you're really afraid of, Adama," Tigh said softly. "You're afraid that Atreus really is Athena's father. And you're afraid that she'll turn away from you and not love you anymore; that she'll reject your love."  
  
When he didn't reply, Tigh knew that he had pinpointed the problem. "You know that's not true. Athena loves you and no matter the outcome of all this, you are her father." Realizing he wasn't getting through to his friend, he continued, "The only way to settle this is with a blood test. When Athena is found, we'll have Doctor Salik administer a paternity test."  
  
Adama agreed. He knew that was the only way to straighten everything out. But first things first. Athena had to be found and then Adama would worry about the paternity test.  
=============================================================================  
Despite how tired she was, Athena's sleep was restless. *Could Atreus really be my father?* she wondered. He seemed to know things about her and her family that weren't common knowledge. And then there was the matter of the Oregg bracelet. She clearly remembered her mother saying that the bracelet was from 'your father.' Surely that meant Adama? Right? *It had to be from Adama. He is your father and he loves you very much.*  
  
But what about Atreus' claims? How could they prove his claims true - or false - for that matter? There was no one to ask. Ila had died just over one yahren ago and Athena was sure that if Adama had known about Atreus, he would've told her. If Atreus was her father, would that mean she would love Adama any less? *No,* she thought. Despite all her family's over-protectiveness and short comings, she loved them. *I know they love me too.*  
  
There were just so many possibilities to consider and all of them sent Athena's head spinning - even more so then it was already. But one thing was for certain, she had to get out of here. After she received some medical attention and some food, she could think more clearly. Maybe after everyone sat down and discussed this, she would have some answers. If not, she knew that Doctor Salik would become involved and a paternity test would be ordered.  
  
Athena was so hungry. She hadn't eaten in almost two days. Without some nutritional supplements or rations, she wouldn't be able to keep up what little strength she had left. Athena also felt very warm and nauseous. So either she had a fever, or this compartment was on fire. She hadn't felt this warm since the fire that trapped her, Boomer, Boxey and about sixteen others in the Rejuvenation Center.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Atreus' reentry. He quickly walked over to her cot, "We have to get out of here very soon. Adama has people searching for you."  
  
Groggily Athena turned to look at him. "Please take me to Life Center. I don't feel very well."  
  
"I wish I could Athena, but then Adama would take you away from me." Sighing he said, "I have someone who is going to help get us off the Galactica. I have to leave you again in order to make the arrangements, but I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Hearing Atreus leave, Athena looked at the video link. If she could establish a connection to someone, they might be able to find her in time. But would she be able to power it up and get it working was another question. *It can't be any harder then anything I do on the bridge,* she thought. Placing her feet on the floor, Athena tentatively stood up. Her vision wasn't any better then before, but she had no choice. Activating the video link was her only way out.  
  
END PT 5  



	6. None

The sound of their boots echoed down the cold, gray, steel steps, boldly announcing their presence in yet another section. It was the same routine on every floor: Sheba took the compartments to the left, Apollo to the right and Starbuck went straight.   
  
Another three centars had passed and still no sign of Athena; and Starbuck was feeling extremely guilty. Guilty for not treating Athena with the respect and honesty that she deserved, but also he was guilty for the fight he almost had earlier with Apollo. He knew that Apollo was more worried then anyone here. Athena is his sister after all and he had every right. Starbuck knew he should've backed off when Apollo started in with the whole sealing business again; and if Starbuck really took the time to think about it, he might have realized that Apollo was right. Athena didn't say no to him, she said she needed more time. And if Starbuck REALLY thought about it, he might realize that the feelings he had for her were still there.   
  
Was he afraid? Afraid that he really did love Athena, but that she wouldn't give him a second chance? He did love Cassie, that much he was certain. But what he felt for Athena was far greater. It was something he couldn't even begin to express or to put into words. So if he couldn't put it into words, how could he explain it to anyone else, much less to Athena? Starbuck had never felt like this before in his life and it was something he didn't want to think about, or analyze, right now. They all needed to focus on finding Athena.  
  
The more he thought about Athena being kidnapped by that deranged man, the more energy he had; the more desperate the search became - sometimes rising to a frenzied pace.   
  
They were getting closer to finding Athena; Apollo said he could 'feel it'.  
  
Starbuck hoped Apollo was right, because Athena was now missing for almost two days.   
=============================================================================  
One centar had passed and Athena finally had some concept of how the video-link worked. She could feel the sweat tricking down her face, mixing with the blood from her injuries. Wiping her forehead, she sat back on her heels for a moment. She hadn't been paying attention when Atreus powered up the link, so she was just making an educated guess; a guess that just had to be right. She knew her life depended on it.  
  
Her head was really pounding. The headaches she had earlier were nothing in comparison to what she was experiencing now. Although she was hungry, the double vision and dizziness, coupled with the on and off nausea, made it impossible to think straight; and made it even harder to concentrate. Right now she hurt so much, and was so desperate, that she would even accept Cassie being here to help her. Now that was saying a lot!  
  
Not wanting to stand up for fear of passing out, Athena tilted the lens downward towards her. Her heart soared with hope when she booted up the link and the screen came on. It was staticky, but it was on and that's what counted.  
  
Remembering Atreus' words she said, "Patch me through to Commander Adama."  
  
A few microns passed and nothing happened. Rubbing her eyes, Athena tried to remain calm and focused. She began to fiddle with some wires, hoping that would do it.  
  
She tried again. "Patch me through to Commander Adama."  
  
Tigh and Adama were sitting in the living area talking when the comm activated.  
  
Hoping that it was news about Athena, Adama hurried over to the unit. The reception was very erratic and the connection seemed unstable. But for one brief moment, Adama had a crystal clear view of the caller.   
  
"Athena! Thank the Lords you're alive!"   
  
Upon hearing Adama call out Athena's name, Tigh was at his side in a micron; relief and joy evident on his face.  
  
"Athena where are you?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Athena? Can you tell me where you are?" Adama repeated slowly and clearly.  
  
"I don't know," was the staticky reply. "Maybe .... storage ... beta ..." the connection was starting to crackle and fade.  
  
"The storage compartments in beta section?"  
  
Athena shook her head. "Not sure."  
  
"Apollo, Sheba and the others are near that area. We're getting closer to finding you so please just hold on."  
  
"... moving ... off ... ship."  
  
"He's going to move you off the Galactica?" Turning to Tigh, Adama said, "Get an alert out immediately. I'm not letting Atreus take her off this ship. Stop all outgoing launches if necessary! Notify Apollo and tell him to focus on beta section!"  
  
Nodding in understanding, Tigh left.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Hurry."  
  
Adama didn't like the sound of that. It may have been just the connection, but Athena sounded very weak and unsure of her health. "Have faith Athena. Your brother will find you, I promise you! You'll be home soon. We all love you."  
  
Then the question that Adama never wanted to hear, came out. "Is Atreus my father?"  
  
Adama paused, as he wasn't sure how to reply. "In my heart, you are my daughter."  
  
That pause was all Athena needed. Now she knew that Adama wasn't sure either.  
  
Adama got one more look at Athena before the link disconnected.  
=============================================================================  
Upon receiving word from Colonel Tigh that Athena thought she was in beta section, both teams converged from different ends, in a pattern. They would leave nothing out of their search. They all took heart in the fact that Athena was alive and they were determined to find her.  
=============================================================================  
Athena collapsed back on the cot; praying like she never prayed before, that Apollo would find her soon. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to rest and regain some strength. Her head still hurt and she was sick of being in this room. She wanted to take a turbo-shower and eat a nice, hot meal. Silently she berated herself, *Oh stop whining, Athena. Things could be worse. Apollo is out looking for you right now. It's just a matter of time before he finds you. You know that he won't give up.*  
  
The quiet of the room was shattered by the sound of Atreus returning. Looking to his right, he was happy to see that Athena was finally getting some rest. Moving to his left, he began to pack up the video link in anticipation of their move off ship, when something on the computer keyboard caught his eye. Blood. Bright red, fresh human blood. And since there was only one person in this room who was bleeding, and it wasn't him, he knew that Athena had tried to use the video link. But as to whether or not she was successful, given her state of mind, was another story. But he couldn't take any chances.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at Athena, he became enraged. Grabbing her harshly by the arm, he jerked her up off the cot and over towards the video link. Shoving the keyboard in her face he yelled, "Who did you contact?" When receiving no answer he screamed, "TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"No one! I couldn't get it to work," she lied.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Then suddenly, and without warning, he threw Athena into the equipment. She went crashing to the floor, landing on her side, crumpled on the floor.  
  
Jerking her by the arm, he ushered her up off the floor and out the door.   
  
"Please let me go!" she begged. "I promise not to tell anyone if you just let me go!"  
  
Atreus threw her into another room, adjacent to the one they were occupying. "Understand this right now! The only place you're going is off this ship with me!" he said, producing a laser. Turning to the access control panel, he shot it so that Athena couldn't get out.   
  
Looking up at Atreus from the floor, Athena was truly terrified. He had a laser. Where did he get that from? He didn't have one before.  
  
Quickly taking one more look at Athena, he exited the room and made sure she was sealed in.  
  
Even though she knew escape was impossible, she did everything she could think of to get out of there. But after what she estimated to be 15 centons, her vision started to blur and she became very dizzy. *Well, it's official,* she thought. *My whole body hurts now.*   
  
As she curled up on the cold steel floor, Athena estimated that the barren room she was in was approximately 14 x 14 and had considerable more light then the previous room. Unfortunately the light didn't help her vision any. In fact, it made her headache much worse.  
  
Slowly and quietly, the tears started to fall. She didn't want to die. Not here, not this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Silently, she prayed to her Mother and to Zac; alternating between, 'please don't let me die' and 'I'll see you soon'.  
  
Athena held out hope that Apollo would find her, but in case he didn't, she owed him an apology. Her earlier actions had been too harsh. She knew her brother had never wished she had died on Caprica. Apollo always meant well, and Athena knew he loved her very much. She conjured up an image of Apollo and began to explain things to him; began to apologize. She hoped that Apollo would understand that she had said those words in anger; she didn't really mean them. Athena hoped that Apollo knew just how much she loved her big brother.  
  
Her last thoughts before passing out were, "Please find me Apollo. I need you."  
=============================================================================  
30 centons later.  
  
Starbuck quickly headed down the corridor, methodically checking the room on the right and then on the left; alternating down the corridor. At the very end on the right was one more room - the last room in his section.   
  
There was something odd about the door, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Starbuck tried the door control, only to find that it didn't open. *Strange,* he thought. Trying it one more time, the door finally opened. As he crossed the threshold into the room, he wasn't prepared for what he found.  
  
There, in the middle of the room, lay Athena. She was curled up in the fetal position with her arms wrapped around herself, laying as still as night; blood stains clearly visible on her blue uniform.  
  
*She can't be dead! Dear God, NO!* Fearfully walking towards her, Starbuck softly said, "Athena?"   
  
His heart leapt for joy as she slowly stirred.   
  
As Athena turned her head to face him, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. Suddenly, she started screaming, "Get away from me!" as she tried to scoot back to the wall, away from him.  
  
*Those blue eyes!* Athena thought to herself. *Atreus is back and he's going to take you away! You've got to get out. You've got to get away!*  
  
Momentarily forgetting that he had a porta-link, Starbuck stuck his head out into the corridor and screamed, "APOLLO! I FOUND HER!! APOLLO!"   
  
A micron later, Apollo came running around the corner and down the corridor, "Where is she?"  
  
"In there."  
  
As Apollo entered the room, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister was huddled, knees to chest, against the wall. Even from this distance, he could clearly see the blood on her face, on her hands, in her hair and on her uniform. He could also see blood on the wall from where Athena had clawed at the wall, trying to escape. His first instinct was to rush over to her and to hold her; but in her state of mind, he knew that was a bad idea.   
  
Apollo moved towards her slowly so as not to frighten her. He spoke softly, but firmly. "Athena? Athena, it's me. It's Apollo."  
  
Believing she was hallucinating, Athena shook her head no.  
  
Moving closer to her, he extended his hand. "It's me. It's Apollo," he repeated.  
  
As Starbuck came up from behind Apollo, Athena screamed, "Get away from me! Gonna take me away!"  
  
Not moving his eyes off of Athena, Apollo spoke to Starbuck. "Starbuck, take a few steps back." Leaving his hand extended, Apollo slowly, reached for her hand. Placing his hand on top of hers he said, "It's me, Athena. I'm real."  
  
Athena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Apollo?"  
  
As Apollo gently hugged her, she cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Apollo. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shhh. None of this is your fault." As he placed his arms underneath her, he said, "Right now we have to get you to Life Center."  
  
As Starbuck turned around to leave the room, the door hissed closed. He immediately tried the door control only to find that it had been shot out. "Frack!"  
  
Apollo was already standing with Athena in his arms when he heard the door close. He looked down at Athena's blood stained face then back up at Starbuck. "You've got to get that door open. She needs immediate medical attention!"  
  
"Don't you think I already know that?" he shot back at Apollo. Finding his porta-link, Starbuck contacted Sheba. The wires had been fused together from the heat and he knew he couldn't get them out; they would have to call a technician.  
  
"You got it Starbuck," Sheba replied. "A technician is on the way. Boomer also wants to take a crack at it. He thinks he might be able to bypass the effected wires."  
  
"If anyone can get us out of here, it's Boomer. He was always good at hot wiring hovercrafts on Caprica."  
  
Meanwhile, Apollo had moved to the far corner of the room with Athena. As he cradled her in his arms he asked, "Athena, can you tell me where it hurts?"  
  
Her eyes didn't open as she softly replied, "Everywhere."  
  
"We're going to get you out, so you just have to hang on, okay? Athena?"  
  
But something was happening to her. Athena felt ... light; as if she didn't weigh an ounce. Slowly and painfully Athena moved her hand, and with all her strength, clasped her brothers jacket. "Apollo. Always remember ...., " she paused as her breathing became labored and Apollo could begin to hear a wheeze rattle in her chest. "Always remember that I love you. I'll be with .... Mama and Zac .... watch over you...."  
  
And then Athena went limp in Apollo's arms. Apollo tried frantically to find a pulse; his mind refusing to believe what his eyes saw. She had stopped breathing; stopped moving.   
  
Athena was dead.   
  
END PT 6  
  



	7. None

Athena went limp in Apollo's arms. She had stopped breathing; stopped moving. Frantically, he tried to find a pulse; his mind refusing to believe what his eyes saw. Pushing back her brown hair, he placed two fingers on the side of her neck. His heart fell when he found nothing.   
  
Athena was dead.  
  
"NNOOOO!" Apollo's scream echoed through the empty room as he clutched Athena to him. "Athena, no! Please don't leave me!"   
  
Starbuck prepared himself for the worst as he heard Apollo's scream, but he was still stunned by what he saw. Starbuck rushed to kneel down next to them. Pushing Apollo's hand aside, Starbuck checked for a pulse. He shook his head in disbelief, "Oh God. Athena - no!"  
  
Recovering from his initial emotional outburst, years of training took over and Apollo quickly regained his senses as he picked Athena up and placed her in the middle of the room. Looking up at Starbuck, no words were necessary as Starbuck took up a position opposite Apollo and placed his hands on Athena's breastbone.  
  
"One and two and three ..." As Starbuck counted the compressions, he thought, *Don't leave me now Athena. Please! There is still so much I have to tell you!*  
  
Apollo already had her head tilted back and nose pinched as he blew two breaths into his sister's lifeless body. He placed one hand on her forehead in between breaths as if that simple act would transfer his life energy into hers. As if he could will her to live.  
  
As Starbuck continued to count the compressions, Apollo prayed to whatever God was listening, to save his sister. *You can't die Athena. You can't leave me. I won't let you! I love you! Please, please live!*  
  
The seconds passed with agonizing slowness as Athena continued to appear lifeless. Working smoothly as a team Starbuck and Apollo continued with the measured counts, the routine of training the only thing keeping them from being overwhelmed by the chaos of emotion and loss.  
  
"Damn you, Athena! Breathe already! BREATHE! I am your older brother and you will do as I say! Do you hear me?" Apollo leaned in and blew two more breaths into Athena.   
  
He had just finished the last breath when Athena started coughing and gasping for air. Finally allowing his emotions through, Apollo gathered her back up into his arms hugging her tightly, ignoring the tears that began to run down his cheeks. Trying to soothe her and reassure himself, he whispered, "It's okay Athena. You're okay now. Just breathe." Still holding her close he rocked her slowly and realized that Starbuck had also gathered her close as well. The three sat huddled together for several microns as relief overcame the two men.  
  
Apollo and Starbuck both mentally thanked all the Gods of Kobol that she was alive. But Apollo, starting to regain his composure, was still concerned by the wheezing and her labored breaths. They had to get her out of here to the Life Center.  
  
"Cold," she managed to say.  
  
Quickly shrugging out of his jacket, Apollo placed it over his sister.   
  
Reading Apollo's mind, Starbuck pulled himself together and immediately got on the porta-link. "Sheba, we have to get out of here right now! Athena might not make it if she doesn't get immediate medical attention!"  
  
"We're on it, Starbuck. Stand by. Boomer thinks he can get the door open, but you're going to have to move quickly. He's not sure how long he can hold it open for. Tell Apollo, Life Center is standing by and awaiting their arrival."  
  
Apollo looked up at Starbuck and nodded. Placing his arms underneath Athena, he picked her up and stood by the door.   
  
After about one centon, the door slid open one inch and then promptly closed. A few microns later, the door slid open enough to get them out. Apollo emerged from the room first carrying Athena. Clasping her tightly to him, he ran down the corridor and headed towards Life Center.   
  
Starbuck told Sheba to make sure the area was secured and for them to begin looking for Atreus. "He can't be too far from here. And he's going to pay for what he did." Then he took off after Apollo.  
=============================================================================  
Life Center  
  
Adama paced anxiously as he waited for Apollo and Athena to arrive. He had monitored the communications and knew that they were on their way to Life Center. Adama had to see first hand just how bad Athena's condition was; finding out any other way was unacceptable. He needed Athena to know that he was here and that he loved her. He glanced back at the empty, sterile, exam bed, knowing that soon his daughter would occupy it. Adama had a sinking feeling as he watched Dr. Salik and Cassie put on surgical gowns and gloves, that the worst was yet to come.  
  
Finally, Apollo burst through the door and ran past his father; proceeding to place his sister on the exam bed. As he removed his jacket from his sister's still form, he said to Doctor Salik, "We had to perform CPR on her." Not knowing what else to say, he gently squeezed Athena's hand and stepped back to give Cassie and Dr. Salik room to work.  
  
Starbuck arrived at Life Center just as Adama and Apollo were walking over to the waiting area.   
  
"How is she, Apollo?" Adama asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Apollo sat down in the nearest chair. "Not so good. When we found her, she was in pretty bad shape. She didn't recognize us at first." Pausing, he added, "Starbuck and I had to perform CPR on her."  
  
Sitting down next to Apollo, Adama said, "Dear God."   
  
There were a few centons of silence as everyone was still a bit shocked and lost in their own thoughts of Athena and the recent events. "And what about Atreus? Was he there when you arrived?" Adama asked.  
  
Starbuck, who was silently pacing the waiting area, replied, "No. There was no one else around when I found her. Sheba and the others have secured the area and are looking for him as we speak."  
  
"He's got to pay for what he's done to Athena!" Adama said.  
  
"Don't worry Father, he will. Trust me - he will pay."   
  
Adama put a hand on his son's shoulder. "No, Apollo. You must let justice be done. Do not take matters into your own hands." Looking over towards Starbuck, Adama added, "That goes for you too. I understand your need to see him suffer, but you must let our laws do the justice."  
  
Apollo started to speak, but was interrupted by his father. "Inform Sheba that when Atreus is found, he is to be put in a holding cell and charged with kidnapping and assault on a colonial warrior."  
  
Apollo and Starbuck knew that it would do them no good to argue with Adama. But that didn't necessarily mean they would listen to him.  
=============================================================================  
1 centar later  
  
Sheba entered the waiting area of Life Center with good news. Walking over to the three men she said, "We caught him. Atreus is in a holding cell and being charged as we speak."  
  
"Thank the Lords," Adama replied. "Hopefully we can put an end to this nightmare soon."  
  
"Has there been any word on Athena?" she asked.  
  
Sheba could only watch as Apollo stood up and walked away from them.   
  
As he watched his son walk away, Adama shook his head no. "Dr. Salik hasn't been out to talk to us yet."  
  
Sitting down next to him, she took his hand in hers. "Athena is going to be fine. I know it. She's got your strength to help her through."  
  
Adama patted her hand. "Thank you for everything you've done, Sheba."  
  
"I haven't really done anything."  
  
"You have been a tremendous source of strength for Apollo - whether he realizes it or not. He needs you Sheba," he said, glancing up to where Apollo was standing.  
  
Nodding, Sheba stood up and walked over to Apollo.  
  
"Apollo?"  
  
"Hi Sheba."  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
"No. We're just waiting for word on Athena."  
  
Putting her hand on his jacket she said, "You have blood on your jacket. You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
Apollo looked down at the bloodspot. "It's not my blood. It's Athena's." As he pushed away from her, Sheba could clearly see the anger in his eyes. Apollo wanted vengeance.  
  
"Apollo," she started, but was interrupted by Dr. Salik's presence. Everyone stood up and gathered around him.  
  
Nodding Dr. Salik said, "Athena's alive and she's going to be okay ... given time."  
  
Everyone let out the breath they were holding.   
  
Dr. Salik continued, "She has a concussion, two broken ribs and numerous cuts, abrasions and bruises. Athena lost some blood and is extremely dehydrated."  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Adama asked.  
  
"Given everything that's happened in the last few days, I'm extremely concerned about Athena's emotional health. Until we get the final results of the paternity test, I'm afraid her emotional state may be a little ... erratic; she may start to withdraw. Now I know that Athena is a very strong person, but even the strongest person has moments of weakness and doubt. She's going to need everyone's support to get through this."  
  
"We're all here for her, Doctor," Apollo said.   
  
"I know that and you know that. But Athena is the one who has to realize it. In the short period of time she's been here, she's been in and out of consciousness. When Athena's awake, she's confused and upset; which is normal considering recent events. What I don't know is how much of her confusion is related to her concussion and how much is related to her emotional trauma. Either way, we have to keep a close eye on her for the next few sectons."  
  
"How long will she have to stay in Life Center?"  
  
"If everything goes well, she can be released in two days. She will be off duty for at least four sectons. And, most important, I do not want her staying by herself. She needs to stay with someone until I determine that her concussion will cause her no further harm."  
  
"She will stay with me," Adama replied.  
  
"With all due respect, Adama, I don't think that's a good idea. Considering everything that's going on, I think she needs to stay in more neutral territory."  
  
"Athena will stay with me then," Apollo said firmly.  
  
"That's a better idea. I think she'll get more rest with you watching out for her then she would in her own shared quarters. We'll deal more with this later when I know definitely when she's going to be released."  
  
"Can we see her?" Starbuck asked.  
  
"Give Cassie 30 centons. She's just getting Athena settled in her room."  
  
The vid screen chimed as Colonel Tigh's face appeared on screen. "Commander?"  
  
"What is it Tigh?"  
  
"Atreus is causing problems in the holding cell. He is demanding to see Athena." *His actual words were that he wanted to see his 'daughter'. But I'm not going to tell Adama that!* Tigh thought.  
  
Apollo spoke up. "Demanding to see her? He's the one who inflicted her injuries! Father, you can't let him anywhere near her!"  
  
Looking at his son, Adama said, "Apollo, if Atreus really is her father, I can't deny him access to Athena. As much as I don't like it, we have to go along with it for now." Turning back to address Tigh, he continued, "You may send him up. But I want a security team standing by outside, just in case he tries to escape. And Tigh, make sure that there is always a guard on duty outside of Athena's room."  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this! Hasn't Athena been through enough?" Apollo said angrily. Then, turning his back on his Father, he walked away.  
=============================================================================  
30 centons later  
  
When Atreus arrived in Life Center, the tension in the room rose considerably. It was pretty obvious that Apollo and Starbuck were restraining themselves from going after Atreus. And when Adama did speak, it was short and to the point. He made it perfectly clear that Atreus was only going to have a few centons with Athena - and that was going to be supervised. Atreus would not be left alone with Athena.  
  
As they all entered Athena's room, Sheba and Starbuck held back and stood at the doorway. They watched as Atreus walked over to Athena and picked up her left hand. Before he even said one word, Athena was becoming visibly upset as she tried to reclaim her hand.  
  
Apollo's heart swelled with pride. Apollo now knew that Athena could tell just by touch, that Atreus wasn't her father. Clearly she didn't want to have anything to do with him.  
  
"It's okay honey, you just get some rest. You're going to be all right." Atreus gently put her hand down and took a few steps back, not wanting to upset his daughter, but not willing to leave just yet.  
  
As Adama approached Athena, he picked up her right hand. But again, Athena became visibly upset and tried to pull her hand away.  
  
Apollo's hope faded as he realized that Athena was just as confused as to who her father really was.   
  
Still holding her hand, Adama tried to calm his daughter. "Shhhh. It's okay, Athena. I'm right here." But still she became more upset and started pulling away from Adama.   
  
"Mama?" Athena said, softly.   
  
Adama's heart broke as he heard her cry out for Ila. Athena's voice sounded so lost, tiny and confused. She sounded just like the little girl who used to crawl into bed with them when she had a nightmare and wanted the comfort of her parents. Except right now, she wouldn't allow Adama to comfort her and the one person she wanted comfort from, has been gone for 1 1/2 yahrens.  
  
Dr. Salik said worriedly, "I don't want to give her a sedative as it might mask the symptoms of the concussion."   
  
Apollo placed a hand on Adama's shoulder. "Let me try."  
  
Adama nodded as he let go of Athena's hand and backed away, making room for Apollo.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Kneeling down next to his sister, Apollo picked up her hand. This time Athena didn't struggle. Gently, he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Shhh. It's okay Athena, just try to relax."   
  
"Apollo?" she said, weakly.  
  
He spoke softly. "It's me; I'm here."  
  
After a brief pause, she said, "Mama?"  
  
A stray tear slipped down his cheek as he heard his sister asking for their mother. "Mom's not here. But I am and everything's going to be okay. I promise. Just get some rest." He soothingly stroked her hair until she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dr. Salik walked over and put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "She's asleep now, Apollo."  
  
Sheba whispered to Starbuck, "How did he know that would get her to sleep?"  
  
Whispering back, he replied, "Sometimes when Apollo was baby-sitting Athena, she would have nightmares. She would wake up screaming that there were Cylon's under her bed." Starbuck chuckled at the memory. "Apollo would always stay with her until she fell back to sleep."  
  
"I knew he had a sensitive side," Sheba muttered to herself.  
  
"Except for Adama and Atreus, everyone else needs to leave now that Athena is asleep. I need to take some small blood samples for the test," Dr. Salik said.  
  
Apollo, who was still kneeling beside his sister, softly kissed her cheek and stood up to leave.   
  
Cassie handed Dr. Salik the necessary supplies to draw blood. "If you don't need me anymore Doctor ..., " she said, looking over towards Starbuck.  
  
Smiling, Dr. Salik replied, "Of course. Have a good cycle."  
  
Cassie walked over to Starbuck and gave him a kiss.   
  
But Starbuck's mind was completely focused on Athena. "Are you sure Athena's going to be okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her still form.  
  
Cassie turned his face towards her. "I promise you that given time to recuperate, Athena will be fine." Continuing she said, "Have you eaten anything today?"  
  
"Cassie, I'm not in the mood to go out for dinner."  
  
Snuggling closer to Starbuck she suggested, "Who said anything about going out?"  
  
Starbuck frowned. "All I really want to do is take a turbo-shower and catch some sleep. Besides, I don't think Apollo should be left alone."  
  
"Don't stay home on my account, Starbuck," Apollo said. "I have to pick up Boxey, so I won't be alone."  
  
"Thanks a lot, buddy," Starbuck muttered so that Cassie couldn't hear him. Pushing her away, he said, "Maybe another time Cass. I'm really tired."  
  
She was disappointed, but couldn't blame him; the last few days had been long and exhausting. "Sure, maybe tomorrow night."  
  
Once again intensely staring at Athena, he replied, "Yea, whatever. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Sheba was standing next to Starbuck the whole time and had heard every word. As Cassie left Life Center without a backward glance, Starbuck continued to watch Athena with intense concentration.  
  
And that's where Sheba left him as she exited Life Center with a knowing smile on her face.  
  
END PT 7  
  



	8. None

Dr. Salik quickly drew blood from Atreus so he could be escorted back to his holding cell. There were a few things he wanted to discuss alone with Adama.  
  
As he inserted the needle and began to draw the blood, Dr. Salik asked, "Do you want to tell me how this whole thing with Athena started? "  
  
Adama let out a deep sigh. "We're not exactly sure when or how Atreus kidnapped her. Athena stormed into my quarters about two days ago when she found out she was the only member of the reserve squadron who would not be going on a two day training mission. She pretty much spoke what was on her mind and then stormed right out."   
  
Sitting up, Adama continued, "When no one had seen or heard from her, we became concerned. Then we received a video-link from Atreus and he told us that he had Athena. He told me how he had had an affair with Ila and that Athena was really his daughter."  
  
"Well, the tests I'll be running are 99.9% accurate. By the time Athena leaves Life Center, we should have an answer," Dr. Salik said.  
  
Adama merely nodded. "Do you think I could see her - just for a centon?"  
  
"Adama ..."  
  
"I promise not to disturb her. I just want to see her and make sure she's okay."  
  
"All right. Just don't wake her."  
  
Smiling, Adama replied, "I won't."  
  
As he walked into Athena's private room, he stopped at the foot of her bed. Aside from the odd machine making a noise to record her heart rhythm, there was complete silence. It was dark, but he could see that Athena was sound asleep. She had an IV in her right arm and a fresh bandage on her forehead. She looked bruised and a bit sore, but she was alive. And for that, Adama was very grateful. Briefly closing his eyes, he gave thanks for the safe return of his daughter.   
  
Opening his eyes again, he fought back an urge to reach out and touch Athena. He desperately wanted to hold her; to comfort her; to make this nightmare disappear. Letting out a deep sigh, Adama resigned himself to the fact that Athena wouldn't accept his comfort right now. With a heavy heart, he took one final look at his daughter and left Life Center.  
=============================================================================  
Four centars later, Starbuck laid in his billet unable to sleep; remembering the first time he had laid eyes on Athena. He and Apollo had become instant friends at school and Apollo had invited him to have dinner at his house. Athena was all of seven and was helping Ila set the table. Starbuck thought she was a cute kid back then, with her long, black hair and deep blue eyes. He even commented to Apollo how Athena would be breaking a lot of hearts when she got older. Starbuck remembered Apollo glaring at him and then threatened to kick his astrum if he so much as thought about flirting with his baby sister.  
  
But, as time went on and Starbuck's visits grew more frequent, he watched as Athena grew from the cute little girl he once knew into the alluring teenager. He knew that he loved her - even back then. Although at first denying it as more of a 'brotherly' love. After all, Apollo was his best friend and Starbuck considered Athena family. But when he saw her again at her graduation from the academy, he knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Athena had become a captivating, seductive, fascinating woman; and he had truly and honestly fallen in love with her.   
  
And he was still in love with her now. Yes, he did love Cassie, but he was IN love with Athena. *I always have been and I have a feeling that I always will be,* he thought to himself. "Frack this," he muttered to himself as he threw back the blanket. "I gotta see how Athena is."  
  
Life Center  
  
Upon entering Life Center, Starbuck was not surprised to find minimal staff on duty; it was only a few hours into the first cycle after all. As he made his way towards Athena's room, he remembered there was a guard on duty. Dr. Salik had left specific orders that only immediate family, except for Adama and Atreus, would be allowed in. Upon entering her room, he stood at the door for a micron, wondering if being here was the right thing. There were so many things he wanted to say; so many confusing emotions.   
  
What was he afraid of? He truly knew that he was in love with Athena. But what if she didn't feel the same? What if she wouldn't give him a second chance? They had worked passed their differences before and had agreed to stay friends. Would she be willing to resume their relationship after everything they've been through?   
  
Starbuck knew that Athena was still asleep and he had no intentions of waking her. It would be unfair of him to burden her with his revelations after everything she had been through. Just being near her made his love for her deepen and seemed to ground him in some odd way. He knew that he would have to win back her trust and possibly her love. But for now, he'd settle for just being here with her.   
  
Picking up a chair, he quietly placed it down next to Athena's bed. Despite the dark, Starbuck could see the bruises on her face. He had to fight the urge to take her in his arms and kiss the pain away. Sighing, he settled for slipping his hand under hers; taking comfort in the heat generated from her hand.   
  
Starbuck sat there in silence for a few centons, reflecting on the events of the last two days. He was so grateful Athena was alive and he knew that the next few sectons would be rough for her. The security and stability she had in her family, had been shaken to the core. He could only imagine what she was going through; the questions that must be running through her mind. Was her whole entire life just a lie? Was Atreus really her father?   
  
Whatever the outcome, Starbuck realized that he would be there for her. Whether she was Adama's daughter or not, it didn't matter. It wouldn't change how he felt towards her.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Athena's eyes try to open.  
  
"Star ... ," she tried to say.  
  
"It's me. I was just leaving. You need your sleep."   
  
Curling her fingers around his hand, she whispered, "Stay...."  
  
Smiling he replied, "I'll stay. But only if you go back to sleep." She began to say something, but Starbuck interrupted. "I mean it 'The. You have to go back to sleep." Sitting on the bed next to her, Starbuck gently cupped her cheek and began to caress it in a soothing, circular motion with his thumb. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered in her ear, "Sleep now. I'll stay with you. I promise."  
  
Athena let out a contented sigh upon hearing her childhood nickname and quickly went back to sleep.  
  
When he was satisfied that Athena was sleeping, Starbuck sat back in the chair and promptly fell asleep - still holding her hand.  
=============================================================================  
5 centars later  
  
As Cassie entered Life Center to start her work cycle, she briefly thought about trying to contact Starbuck again. She had tried three times before leaving her quarters, only to find that he wasn't there. She knew he had patrol in one centar and wondered where he could be. Maybe something had come up with Apollo or Atreus and he was called away? Sighing to herself she resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to wait and see Starbuck at dinner.  
  
Before starting her normal rounds, Cassie wanted to check in and see how Athena was doing. Although the two of them never had the best relationship, she would never wish harm on Athena. Things were definitely uncomfortable between the two women, especially when having dinner at Adama's. But eventually they had found neutral ground and had become as comfortable as was possible around each other.   
  
Cassie knew that Starbuck would always care about Athena. That would never change. Athena played a major part in his life and, whether Cassie liked it or not, there was a part of Starbuck that would always love Athena.   
  
As she reached for the knob on the door, Cassie smiled at the guard outside of Athena's room. As she walked into the room, there was no way she could've prepared herself for what she was seeing. Starbuck had pulled a chair over next to Athena's bed and was sound asleep - and holding Athena's hand. It was clearly obvious to her that Starbuck had spent the night here.   
  
Gently shaking his shoulder she said quietly, so as not to wake Athena, "Starbuck?....... Starbuck wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What?" he began to mumble. Suddenly he jerked himself awake, "Athena?"  
  
"Shhh ... relax. She's still sleeping."  
  
"Cassie," he said, as if seeing her for the first time. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's going to be fine. Just keep your voice down. Athena needs her rest. And you, have patrol in 50 centons so you'd better get moving." Crinkling her nose she added, "You definitely need a turbo-shower."  
  
Starbuck jumped up from the chair. "It's that late? I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Cassie." Extricating his hand from Athena's, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he whispered, "I'll be back to see you again after patrol."  
  
As he ran out the door, Cassie stood there wondering what exactly had just happened.   
=============================================================================  
Later that afternoon, in Dr. Salik's laboratory.  
  
After Dr. Salik had finished running the required DNA tests on Athena and Adama's blood, he turned his attention to finishing Atreus' sample.   
  
Cassie had wandered into the Lab wanting to see how everything was progressing.   
  
Looking up at her, Dr. Salik realized that Cassie probably had never administered a test like this before. So he encouraged her to come closer so that he could explain the test process to her.   
  
"Cassie," he began. "As you know, DNA is extracted from a few drops of blood, cheek cells, or cultured cells. Enzymes are used to cut the DNA sample into fragments, which are then placed into a gel matrix. An electric current drives the fragments across the gel - the smallest fragments move the farthest, while the largest move the least distance. The separated DNA fragments are transferred to a nylon membrane, which is exposed to a labeled DNA probe, a short piece of customized DNA that recognizes and binds to a unique segment of the tested person's DNA. This nylon membrane is placed against a film which, when developed, reveals black bands where the probes are bound to the DNA. The visible band pattern of the child is unique - half matches the mother and half matches the father. The process is repeated several times, with each probe identifying a different area in the DNA and producing a distinct pattern. Using several probes, greater than 99.9% certainty about paternity or identity can be achieved."  
  
"But we don't have Athena's mothers DNA on record," Cassie said.  
  
"It's not necessary. DNA technology is so powerful, we will receive accurate, reliable results with or without Ila being tested."  
  
When Dr. Salik had finished, he held up the three DNA results together expecting to finally put and end to this matter. But instead of a clear result as to who was Athena's father, it just further complicated things.   
  
"This isn't possible," he said outloud. "This can't be."  
  
"What? What is it?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Athena's blood contains both Adama's and Atreus' DNA! This isn't possible!!"   
  
END PT 8 


	9. None

Dr. Salik's face turned ghostly white. "I've never seen anything like this ever before." Turning to Cassie he continued, "This can't be. It just can't be. There has to be some explanation for this!"  
  
"Can't we just check Athena's medical history?"  
  
"The computer files don't contain DNA history! Her hard copy might - IF it was ever transferred from Caprica."  
  
"I'll go look for her file," Cassie offered.  
  
"Okay. I want to run a few more extensive tests. I don't want to say anything unless I know for certain what's going on. I don't want to put Athena through anything more than she's already been through."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Athena's private room  
  
As Athena rose from the darkness and depths of unconsciousness, she became aware of her surroundings. But she wasn't panicked as to where she was. Without opening her eyes, she could tell by the antiseptic smell and the crispness of the bed sheets exactly where she was - Life Center.   
  
Slowly and gently opening her eyes, she groaned as the dim light filtered through and increased the pounding in her head. Looking around, she realized she was alone. *Where is everyone? Who is my real Father?* she thought to herself. More importantly, had Atreus been captured or would he return to take her? Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening.  
  
Athena was relieved to find it was Sheba. "Hey there, I see you're awake."  
  
"Hi," was the weak reply.  
  
Sheba moved to Athena's bedside and gently clasped her hand. "You had us all pretty worried. I'm so glad that you're okay."  
  
"Atreus?"  
  
Sheba tried to reassure her friend. "Atreus was found. He is currently in a holding cell and is being charged with kidnapping and assault on a colonial warrior. You don't have to worry about him getting anywhere near you. Dr. Salik has a guard posted at your door and the staff has been informed to report any unusual circumstances immediately."  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well, Starbuck and Apollo are on patrol along with Boomer and Giles; Cassie is helping Dr. Salik run the paternity tests and Colonel Tigh and Commander Adama are currently on the bridge. I had a few centons before I start patrol with Bojay, so I though I'd stop by and see how you were doing."  
  
Managing a fragile smile Athena replied, "I'm fine. I'll be okay."  
  
Sheba knew Athena too well to believe that. "Athena," Sheba began, "I want you to know that I'm always here if you ever want to talk. Or even if you don't want to talk and just want company instead." Pausing Sheba took a moment to gather her thoughts before continuing. "After my Father disappeared, I had trouble adjusting to life aboard the Galactica. But I always remembered that your Father welcomed me into your family. I was so happy that I had a place where I felt that I belonged. I want you to know that I consider all of you part of my family now."  
  
"Except he may not even be my Father," Athena said.  
  
"So does that mean you would just write him and everyone else in your family off? Do you consider anyone who isn't blood related to you not family? What about Boxey, then? Boxey isn't related to you. Neither am I. Neither is Boomer or Starbuck. Yet all of us are considered part of the same family."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way, Sheba. I just meant that .... oh frack. I'm not even sure what I meant. I'm really confused right now."  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Sheba said laughingly, "As long as I'm not the one who has to tell Apollo that he can't play "big brother" anymore!"  
  
Smiling, Athena said, "I don't think that will EVER happen! He plays the role so well!"  
  
"It just means that he loves you. He was extremely worried when you were missing. We all were."  
  
"I owe Apollo an apology. I said some hurtful things that I really didn't mean. I was just angry. If you see him, tell him to stop by after patrol."  
  
Getting up from the bed Sheba said, "I'm sure he'll be stopping by anyway, but if I see him, I'll tell him. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you need?"  
  
"I can't think of anything, thanks. I appreciate you stopping by, Sheba."  
  
"I'll come back again as soon as I can. I promise.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Dr. Salik's Laboratory.  
  
"Cassie! Any luck finding Athena's file?" Dr. Salik asked.  
  
Dejectedly, she shook her head, indicating negative. "Have you had any luck Doctor?"  
  
"Athena's file on the computer has been wiped and the hard copy of her file is missing. In short, we have no medical records on her. They've simply disappeared."  
  
"Were her records transferred aboard when she arrived from Caprica?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why are both Adama's and Atreus' DNA present in Athena's blood?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Clearly, one of them was put there artificially. But which one? I'm going to have to do more extensive tests to determine which one doesn't belong."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
Sighing Dr. Salik looked up at Cassie, "About 7-10 days for a complete analysis."  
  
"I feel so bad for Athena. She's going to have to wait almost another two sectons until the analysis is complete." Shaking her head, Cassie continued, "She's been through Hades the last few days. I wish we could give her some definite answers."  
  
"So do I Cassie. But the only thing we can do right now is to get these new tests done."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Atreus' holding cell  
  
Atreus turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It had been over 24 centars since he'd last seen his daughter. It had broken his heart to hear Athena cry out for her Mother. Ila was such a lovely woman; not just in body, she had a beautiful and kind soul, and Athena reflected that beauty in every way.  
  
*You are making my life interesting daughter, but I don't mind,* he thought to himself. *It'll be nice just to have you in my life. I'm going to show Adama that I'm a much better father then he's been to you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I have to find a way to see you, Athena. Without the third and final injection, you'll never be mine. It won't be much longer, Athena. Just hold on.*  
  
Atreus smiled as he thought about Athena's missing files. He knew that without her medical history there was no proof that Adama was Athena's father.   
  
"Adama took Ila from me. I will take you from him."  
  
END PT 9 


	10. None

Landing Bay  
  
Apollo had just exited his viper when he ran into Sheba.  
  
"How was patrol?" she asked.  
  
"Pretty much the same. Nothing unusual. You just heading out now?"  
  
"Yea, I just came from visiting Athena."   
  
"How is she?"   
  
Sheba nodded. "She seems to be holding her own. Athena asked me if you'd stop by after patrol."  
  
"I was just going to check on Boxey first and then head over there."  
  
Smiling Sheba said, "Good. I know she's anxious to talk to you."  
  
Apollo sighed. "There are a few things she and I need to discuss."  
  
"Well, I won't keep you. Bojay will be wondering where I am."  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Sheba," he said, walking away from her.   
  
She had taken no more then two steps when she bumped into Starbuck.  
  
"Sorry, Sheba. I was trying to catch up to Apollo."  
  
"He said he was going to check in on Boxey and then head over to see Athena."  
  
"I'm headed there myself," he said, trying to move past her.  
  
Grabbing hold of his arm, Sheba stopped him. "Starbuck, don't go to Life Center right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Apollo and Athena need to straighten some things out. They need some time alone."   
  
Starbuck nodded in understanding. "All right, I'll wait."  
  
=========================================================================  
  
Athena's private room, 2 centars later  
  
Upon entering Life Center, Apollo was pleased to find Athena's room still had a guard outside. Before entering her room, he stared blankly at the door. Apollo knew that he and Athena needed to talk. They had become ..... he hated to use the word 'distant' but feared that's exactly what had happened. Apollo knew they needed to correct this before their relationship became damaged beyond repair. It appeared that now would be that time.  
  
Athena was sitting up in bed when she heard the door open and saw Apollo enter.  
  
Walking over to her, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Athena gave a slight shrug in response. "I'm okay. Just a bit sore."  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her. "I can't begin to tell you how worried we all were; how worried I was. I knew something was wrong that day. I knew I should've went after you and worked things out right then and there. If I did, none of this would've happened."  
  
Taking Apollo's hand, Athena said, "Apollo, it isn't your fault Atreus kidnapped me. If he didn't take me that day, he just would've done it one secton or so later."  
  
"I still should've been able to do something."  
  
"It's not your fault Apollo! It's mine. I was so angry and hot-headed that day. I wasn't paying attention and I let my guard down. In fact, I owe you an apology. I said some hurtful things that I really didn't mean. I was just angry." She looked up at him. "Forgive me?"  
  
Apollo clasped her hand firmly. "There's nothing to forgive, Athena. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm especially sorry that we haven't been as close as we used to be. I never meant for you to feel excluded." Pausing he added, "How did we grow so far apart?"  
  
Athena looked at her brother with uncertainty. Surely bringing up specifics from the past wouldn't help them in the future.  
  
Apollo nodded. "Please be honest with me Athena. It's the only way we're going to get past this."  
  
"Honestly .... it wasn't just one specific thing, Apollo. It was a bunch of events over the course of time that led us here."  
  
Apollo nodded in agreement. "You do know that I love you?"  
  
A tear escaped from her eye and ran silently down her cheek. "That's the one thing I've always known for certain. And I love you too, Brother."  
  
Reaching out, Apollo brushed her tears away, then pulled her into an embrace. "You know Father has been worried about you too."  
  
Pulling away from him, Athena said, "Which Father?"  
  
"Please tell me that you're not falling for any of that felgercarb Atreus said?"  
  
"I'm not sure what I believe anymore. Atreus does have some valid points," she admitted.  
  
"Tell me what he said to you. Maybe I can find an inconsistency."  
  
"Atreus told me that he met Mom when he was assigned to the Caprican Council 24 yahrens ago. He said that Adama was away so much and she was all alone raising you and Zac. He and Mom hit it off immediately. At first, they were just very good friends - taking long walks, having lunch together or just sitting and talking until all hours of the night. He claims that they became lovers and that I am his daughter."  
  
Continuing, Athena said, "Atreus said that Adama knew he couldn't possibly be my Father. But Adama loved Mom and agreed to take her back on the condition that he raise me as his own child. Atreus claims to have tried to fight for custody of me, but Adama blocked every attempt. They finally came to some kind of agreement which stated that Atreus would not interfere in my life in exchange for the chance to visit me from time to time."  
  
Apollo shook his head in disgust. Atreus was smearing the good name of their Father and Mother and seemed to be getting away with it. Apollo knew in his heart that he and Athena shared the same father - Adama. He just had to find evidence to prove it.  
  
"I know you're upset and confused over this whole situation. Is there anything else you can remember?"  
  
Athena thought for a moment. "Atreus said he gave me an oregg bracelet for my eighth novayahren."  
  
"Do you still have the bracelet?"  
  
Athena shook her head sadly. "No. It was lost when our home was destroyed." Mentally she added, Just like so many other things.  
  
Apollo knew that his sister had been shaken by these accusations. He could only imagine the questions that were running through her mind, but she would never say them aloud. Picking up her hand again, Apollo said, "I know you're going through a lot right now. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to talk about things?"  
  
"I just feel that the security and stability I've always known is gone now. I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore."  
  
"Athena, you're always going to be my sister."  
  
"See, that's what I mean. I've always been: The Commander's daughter, Apollo's sister or Starbuck's girlfriend. Never just Athena."   
  
Sadly, Apollo said, "I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way. But now that I do, I'll help you in any way I can. I promise."  
  
Athena reached out and drew her brother into an embrace. Trying to lighten the mood she asked, "So when can I get out of here?"  
  
Apollo smiled and kissed the top of her head as he moved off the bed. "Dr. Salik said two days. But you'd better confirm that with him."  
  
As Apollo moved towards the door Athena added, "Tell Boxey I said hello."  
  
END PART 10 


End file.
